


we live on borrowed time

by doubletan



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Praise Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: How could Klenzendorf say no to Finkel now, especially when they were so close to the end?
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 25
Kudos: 302





	we live on borrowed time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[代发][授翻]偷得浮生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544158) by [oitoronja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja)



> watched for waititi's brand of humour and ww2 satire, did not expect to leave the cinema with feels for two side characters who are undoubtedly gay and together
> 
> this scene in the fic happens right after the part where jojo went to the office and captain klenzendorf gave jojo a task collecting scrap metal, around the one hour mark in the movie!

Captain Klenzendorf sighed, shaking his head at the determination set in the boy's shoulders as Jojo marched his way of the room. He took a sorely needed swig of his drink, let the alcohol burn its way down his throat.

He grimaced, tilting his glass in the direction of the door and said, "He's a good kid, don't you think?"

Finkel nodded.

"I hope he survives," Klenzendorf said.

The air in the room seemed to freeze at his words. Finkel's brows furrowed slightly.

Klenzendorf exhaled heavily and dropped his head against the back of the chair. "Sorry," he smiled wryly at Finkel, "I made it all sombre now haven't I?"

Finkel did not answer, instead he bent his head down briefly as if in thought, before walking primly towards the door only to shut it.

The bustle of noise ceased into silence. Klenzendorf looked at him, and Finkel gazed steadily back.

Finkel rounded the desk towards him, trailing his fingers along Klenzendorf's arm in comfort. It hurts that a simple act like this had to be done so clandestinely, behind closed doors and away from prying eyes.

"All we can do now is our best," Finkel murmured softly in comfort, and the words soothed a little of the ache in Klenzendorf's chest.

He brought Finkel's palm on his arm to his lips, and they grazed the back of it gently. "Even if our best will not be enough?"

Finkel's eyes never wavered from his. "Even so."

They stared at each other, the tension in the room heated and yet so entirely restrained at the same time. It was a dance both of them were intimately familiar with, until Klenzendorf caved and lifted the sleeve of Finkel's shirt, pressing more kisses up the underside of his arm.

Finkel shivered but held still. When Klenzendorf traversed his way to the crook of his elbow, he licked it and pulled back with a wolfish grin. He said, "Y'know, I love it when you speak to me like that."

Finkel flushed, his pale skin immediately turning into a pretty shade of red. Finkel was biting back a smile, and as much as the view made Klenzendorf's heart swell, it hurt all the same.

How long more before this was gone? For how long could he have this still?

Klenzendorf downed the rest of his drink in one go. He dropped the glass back onto the table with a heavy thud, felt the whisky burn its way down to join the queasiness in the pit of his stomach.

War never only happens on the frontlines. It is never partial, it seeps onto the battlefield and into the towns and countrysides alike, even into their quaint little town that Klenzendorf had foolishly hoped might be spared from the brunt of its devastation.

A war he had dedicated years of his life to, dedicated his right eye to, and dedicating more still for one final stance against a war that everyone knows they are on the losing end of but too afraid to voice it out.

Klenzendorf cannot imagine what his life would have been like without Finkel. Finkel made everything a little less dull, a little less bleak. He wondered how it would have been if it had been another life. Unmired in death and destruction, would Finkel had made the life that was bright brighter? He could not imagine it, so submerged was he in the broil of war that he had forgotten how life was before all this, forgotten what it could be.

Not that there was any use in trying either, for both of them, for all those that lived within the borders of Germany were bound together by the same blood flowing in their veins as they hurtled towards the same fate.

What a life he had lived.

Distantly, his mind travelled to Jojo and admired the childlike naivety he possessed. It would certainly have made everything much more tolerable if he had his still.

"Klenzendorf," Finkel said. His fingers danced along Klenzendorf's arm.

"Hm?" he replied.

Finkel dropped to his knees.

" _Freddy_ ," Klenzendorf said, his eyes flicking towards the door.

Finkel's hands massaged circles into Klenzendorf's thighs. "I've locked it," he said, his eyes wide and imploring.

"We can't do this here," Klenzendorf said.

"I want to..." Finkel's hands palmed at his groin, and Klenzendorf inhaled sharply. "...Apologize for my mistake earlier." But the way Finkel was looking at him, his words only seemed further from the truth.

Finkel's hands roamed closer to his groin with every turn of his hands, and Klenzendorf shifted in his seat. "What if...someone needs to see me?" he said, and even he can hear it sounded like a last-ditch effort. How could he say no to Finkel now, especially when they were so close to the end?

Finkel pulled down the zipper of Klenzendorf's trousers, tantalizingly slow. He looked up at him with hooded eyes, "Then you can order them to come back later." He stroked Klenzendorf's cock up and down softly, to his hiss of pleasure. "You're the Captain after all."

Klenzendorf caught his hint, and said, "would you like me to...?"

Finkel paused. "Please," is all he said.

Klenzendorf felt his cock twitch, and sure as hell Finkel who had his hands on it felt it too.

He grabbed Finkel's hair, tilted his head up high, messing up the neatly gelled hair that Klenzendorf knew it took Finkel the entire morning to painstakingly achieve.

Yet, not only did Finkel voice no complaint, Klenzendorf could see his eyes grow dark with desire from the rough treatment.

Klenzendorf shoved his face towards his cock, and Finkel did so compliantly. "Suck," he ordered.

"Thank you sir," Finkel said breathlessly. He swirled his tongue around the head of Klenzendorf's cock eagerly, using his hands to cup his balls. Klenzendorf groaned, his hand grasping Finkel's hair loosely as he sucked his cock.

Finkel made muffled moans as he hollowed his cheeks around Klenzendorf's cock, and the vibrations from his throat sent heat rushing to his groin.

Klenzendorf could see his long eyelashes fanning his cheeks, how his reddened lips were ringed around his cock, and how conscientious he was in trying to bring him to pleasure.

Heat pooled low in his belly at the sight, and Klenzendorf cursed, unable to restrain himself any longer. Both hands found its way into Finkel's hair and held his head steady as he thrusted into the wet heat of his mouth.

Finkel held still and pliant as Klenzendorf used him. The head of his cock hit the back of Finkel's throat, and Klenzendorf grunted in pleasure, fingers digging deeper into his hair.

Saliva dripped down Finkel's chin onto his uniform, his face was flushed with sweat and his coiffed hair stuck lankly onto his forehead. Finkel had never looked so debauched in their office and all it did was push Klenzendorf towards his orgasm.

He jerked forward into Finkel's mouth with a groan, cum shooting from it, and Finkel caught every single drop almost desperately to prevent it from ruining his uniform.

When he was done, Klenzendorf pulled his cock out, falling back heavily into his chair.

Both of them stared at each other. They were panting heavily, chests heaving from the exertion. Finkel's lips were swollen red, his eyes hazy with arousal. He licked his lips, chasing the taste of Klenzendorf.

Klenzendorf beckoned with a hand, "C'mere."

Finkel went to him obediently. "Yes sir," he said, and sat down in his lap smoothly, his hands steadying themselves on his shoulders.

Klenzendorf took Finkel's erect cock in hand, pumping it up and down.

Finkel hid his cry behind his hand, his head thrown back in pleasure. Klenzendorf kissed up the slender line of his neck, making him shiver deliciously.

"You're so pretty you know that?" Klenzendorf said, licking into his earlobe.

Finkel jerked forward into Klenzendorf's hand. His eyes fluttered shut. "Thank you sir," he murmured.

"You're so good for me," Klenzendorf continued, his thumb rubbing over the head of Finkel's cock. Finkel buried his head into the crook of Klenzendorf's neck and mewled softly, hot breath tickling his skin.

"You don't know what you do to me," Klenzendorf said. He guided Finkel's face to him, rolled his tongue over his. Finkel moaned, his tongue lolling further out of his mouth and Klenzendorf sucked on it wetly. He chuckled, "You drive me crazy Freddy."

Finkel thrusted forward into his hand, whining as he did so. "You're doing great, such a good boy," Klenzendorf cooed, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.

Finkel's whole body had begun to quiver. Klenzendorf pressed his nail into the slit and Finkel's entire body lurched forward. He came in short bursts, letting out breathy little moans each time he did so. Throughout, Klenzendorf had his hand on his back, stroking him gently as he orgasmed.

When he was done, Finkel fell limply onto his chest, all strength sapped out of him. Klenzendorf reached over to wipe his hand clean on a tissue, and then returned to run his fingers through the soft locks of Finkel's hair.

Finkel blinked up him with dazed eyes. A warm feeling surged up in Klenzendorf. He could feel a smile growing on his lips as he pressed a kiss to Finkel's temple.

Finkel smiled lazily, his eyes wandering across the room. Warm sunlight had found its way in from the window, splaying itself onto the wooden floorboard while dust motes danced in the air before the shelves of books. The tinkle of laughter from children that were too unbearably young to be drafted could be heard from across the street as they played, and if Klenzendorf pretended hard enough, it could feel like the home they will never have.

Finkel whispered, "I wish this could last forever."

Klenzendorf's breath stilled.

Both of them knew there had always been an expiry date to this, that their lives had an expiry date that loomed closer with every step the Allies took towards their town, but Klenzendorf never imagined it would hurt this much even with the knowledge lingering constantly at the back of his mind.

They could have run away, done what Jojo's father had done and desert. They could, but they had lives on their hands, lives that were dependent on them, people who did not know better, people who deserved better, people who had lives worth living more than the two of theirs combined with all the blood staining their hands, and so neither of them had spoken nor even entertained the possibility of it. They had a duty to their country, even if their country had not fulfilled its duty to them.

And so Klenzendorf said nothing, for there was nothing to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tandoubletan) & [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
